Maid For Him
by Kano-sama
Summary: Private Gray Fullbuster - specializes in stealth, detection and security. Excepts that he can't keep his flat clean and decent. Mira has the perfect solution: a maid for him. Yet why does every time he sees her, he couldn't help but feel something powerful inside him. And why is a .45 caliber Smith & Wesson automatic hoisted up on her leg? AU. M for languages and themes.
1. Nagged

"How's it going?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lips presed into a thin line, his eyes squinted as he peruse the fresh files the red head laid on his table. _Serial killings...bank robberies...hostage takings...missing cats...mismatched socks_? He groaned inwardly as he took a sip at his coffee, only to choke on it and spat it out a few seconds later. "What the hell is this?!"

"You rang, Princess?" Just by his office door leaned an amused woman, her arms across her chest. "Good morning, Erza."

"Good morning, Mira. Early shift I guess?"

The woman named Mira padded across his office and plopped herself unceremoniously on his couch. "Laxus' being a git, and I can't stand his mood."

"You can always dump the guy, and what the actual fuck is this?" Gray asked, eyeing the offending liquid rested in his cup. "Tastes like shit."

"Decaf?" Mira answered, wriggling her body in the couch to find a better position.

"Decaf my ass! That's just fucking brown colored, tasteless water, and hey," he quickly made his way to the couch and pulled the seat pillow under the woman's head, "no sleeping in my office."

"But, Gray, I missed you," Mira whinned, pouting as she tried snatching the pillow to no avail, as Gray kept it out of her reach.

"No, you just want to sleep. Just go back to your PMS-ing fiance. Erza and I have work to do."

"You're getting hard on her, not that I'm complaining," from the other side of his office Erza said. "She's in for another six months, Gray, in case you've forgotten."

"No, Erza, and it doesn't change the fact that that muscle brain knocked my partner up. Not that I'm complaining also that getting her knocked up means that you'll be my temporary partner," he hastily added, seeing the frown on the red head's face. "No offense, Erza, and I'm sure you never really want to leave Jellal on his own, though as you have said, he can fare enough for himself."

"And you can't," Erza dropped.

"And I can't. Happy, ladies?" Gray sighed, looking from the couch then to his right where Erza has made her way to his seat. He sighed defeatedly, then plopped himself near Mira's curled toes. "So, aside from rubbing that fact in my face ," he pointedly said, cocking his eye back to the white haired, "what did I do this time to deserve a visit from the spawn of Satan herself?"

Mira giggled at the mention of the pet name. Pulling herself up from her fetal position, she turned so that her head rested in the man's lap and she let out a contented sigh as Gray started playing with her hair. "I'm worried about you, Gray."

"Worried?" Gray asked, raising a brow at Erza, who shrugged and looked at his abandoned files, but he was sure she was listening. "Im not the one pregnant,"

"That's not it," Mira softly said, trying hard not to closed her eyes to sleep, and Gray's soothing ministrations in her scalp were not helping. "I mean, after each and every job we take, when it's time to go home..."

 _Oh, here we go again_ , he thought.

"...you have no one waiting for you."

He closed his eyes. "Clearly that's not something to get worried, unless a criminal's waiting for me at my doorstep." He heard a scoff from his seat. "Are we really having this discussion for the 'nth' time?"

"You ask her," Erza flatly replied, resting her chin on her palm. "I gave up a long time ago and you know that very well. And don't give me that look, Mira," she said as she raise a brow to the soon to be mother's glare. "This man," she then pointed a finger to Gray, "is a lost case. And if you don't want your unborn child to bear similarites with him, I suggests you shift your track now."

"I can't see any unwanted traits coming from me,"

"Your stripping habit,"

"Did you just insult me?"

"Learn to take a compliment, Private Fullbuster," Erza sarcastically said to which the white haired woman giggled.

Gray just pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, I guess inside my head, the meaning of the word is all messed up." _Women. He will never understand them_. "But seriously, you know you don't really need to worry about me. I can beat the shit out of them that try, right? You should know your partner by now very well."

"Um, I think we're not talking about safety here," Erza sighed, fiddling on his files and pulling a stack that caught her interest. "Company, Gray. Woman, to be precise,"

"That's BS, Erza. I don't even especialize in that division," Gray shrugged, hand catching a knot in the soft hair, making Mira gasp in the little pain. "Sorry,"

"Clearly in that aspect, I sometimes wish you were Loke,"

"No, thanks. I'm not interested on ONS. And did you just wished for me to be a manwhore? Sorry to burst your bubble but that's not on my bucket list."

"No one wants you to be Loke, Gray." The white haired shifted in her side. "But, atleast have someone who can take care of you."

"I'll buy myself a dog. Hap...Ouch! What's that for?" He rubbed the back of his hand that Mira just pinch.

"No one's buying a dog, Gray. Dogs don't do the laundry, and you even need to walk them out and let them do their busines,"

"Fine. Then I get Romeo. The kid's looking for a change of scenery I heard,"

"That kid's as bad as you and Natsu, for god's sake! That'll be _Condition Red_!" Erza screeched. "Don't even think about it," she added when she saw Gray tried to open his mouth. "Everyone knows Natsu have rubbed off on Romeo, and getting the three of you altogether is chaos, but if you enjoy paperworks then go and be my guest."

Gray 'tchd' at her. "I'm not allowed a pet for a company, nor a flatmate. I get it."

"You also don't have a girlfriend, don't you forget," Mira snickered, making Gray scowl.

"I'm not allowed a pet for a company, nor a flat mate. I also don't have a girlfriend." He rolled his eyes, making the two stifle a laugh. "There. I said it. Now, tell me, oh, great Mirajane," he pulled the hand that was massaging the woman's scalp and put it in his heart. "What should this poor, humble servant of yours do?"

Upon his words, the pregnant woman's body quickly shot up, making Gray hold her securely in his arms in fear for her current condition. "Are pregnant women supposed to be that quick? Ouch!"

His arms got slapped as Mira freed herself and put herself in a comfortable sitting position facing him. With clear, gleaming eyes, she smiled at him. Not the smile that his partner usually have when they are happy, nor the relieved smile when both of them managed to escape the pinch they were in. Instead...

"Pregnant women are said to be glowing, but you're kind'a creepy," Gray chuckled, earning another slap from Mira, the smile unnerved.

"You just said you agree," Mira sweetly said, making the hair in his nape stand.

"I asked what I should do to get you out of my case, to be clear,"

"That's agreeing to me," Erza quipped, legs now streched on his working table, to which she saw Gray mouth a silent ' _feet off'_ that she replied with a silent ' _fuck off.'_

"Anyway, Gray, she will be arriving at your place in four days, so you better learn to tone down that strip show."

"Fine, she will...WHAT THE FUCK, MIRA?"

Any living being would be scared out of their wits hearing the venom in his voice, but since the people currently inside his office, digging his grave not just 8feet deep were two of the elite agents of their organization- Private Erza Scarlet and the spawn of Satan Private Strauss, Gray could just close his eyes, groan and fists his hair and try to pull them out. _Just what the hell happened?_

 **Condition Red** _[ ref. Color Code of the Tactical (Combat) Mindset]_

At the beginning of the _red_ condition your weapon should be out and ready. This will free up any required retaliatory options. You execute your plan working your way from the primary threat to secondary threats, and so on; always be thinking of the here and now and not on what you have just done or will do after you have gotten away from the situation. Remember, as you are making decisions, they will be very quick and the member of the battle who makes the correct decisions the quickest will be the most likely to walk away. As in condition _orange_ difficult moral and ethical decisions that you will run into should have been determined (by yourself) before you ever started carrying your weapon on your person. In this competition "the only trophy is the right to breathe, and the loser gets sent home in a body bag."


	2. 2am

"This is all your fault, flame brain."

The noise of the club banged harder and louder to their ears that Gray have to practically yell everything he needs to say to his drinking buddy. "The mess that I am in right now is all your fault, stupid. Now they are pestering me." He drowned his drink in one go and squinted his eyes, trying to make out the blurred images in front of him that was Natsu. "Stupid."

The man called Natsu, with spiky salmon hair snorted, his shot glass half way to his waiting lips. "Isn't it that way around? Luce won't go out with me unless you get laid...no,not get laid," he corrected himself when he saw Gray raised a brow. "But those amazons are dangerously serious, snowflake. It's either you just accept it or Erza will bring down that shack."

"It's my flat we're talking about, not some fuck house, Natsu,"

"Practically what I'm talking about. I heard them talking that your place is always a mess, and the idea of getting you a maid, I personally think is brilliant."

"So you are saying my flat looks like a fuck house?" Gray asked, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Even Loke agrees. And if you tell me I'm being stupid like how I usually am, then I don't know what your boxer's doing on your counter top, or the bra up on your cieling fan." Natsu nonchalantly said, while Gray choked on his rum.

"That piece was Ultear's! She crashed on my place while I was on duty for fuck's sake!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Natsu dismissively said, patting the fuming man's back. "I understand the stripping, stripper. But you know the girl's way of thinkng. We ca only see blue and they can name a baby blue, light blue, dark blue, blue blue...is there such color as blue blue?"

"Just shut up, idiot," Gray muttered, leaning onto the couch and lightly massaging his temple. "So there's no way that my 'bestfriend' will be able to help me out of this?"

Natsu smirked. "Sorry, buddy. My sex life's at stake."

"Traitor." He punched Natsu on the arm and the man just laughed at him. Just as he was about to deliver another, more packed punch when Natsu's phone rang and the man activated his wireless.

"Natsu," Natsu answered stoicly.

Gray shrugged and pour their empty glasses another shot when he heard an ' _I'm on my way_ ' from Natsu. He looked at him questioningly.

"The boys got me a lead." Natsu answered hurriedly, pulling a wad of cash from his coat that was lying on the edge of the couch and toosing it at the table. "On me."

"A lead about what?" Gray couldn't help but ask. "Cash?"

"One," Natsu said as he wear his coat. "I'm not supposed to say this but I trust you. Erza hired me secretly to look into Jellal's little sister's case. The information I have right now, that I cannot discuss anything, alright. Got to go."

"Yeah, good luck to that. And make sure not to destroy anything, lizard."

"That's Agent Salamander, frosty." Natsu snapped, a smirk starting to form on his face. "Lucy's got my cards, I don't know how she did it. I just discovered I'm literally broke without her," he added as he quickly snatched his keys and dashed out of the club.

"Now what?" Gray thought to himself. He downed another shot that seared his throat, the heat making him groan and slouched his body further in his seat and closed his eyes. Tomorrow his 'maid' will arrive. Kudos to Mirajane. Damn needs a freaking maid?

He was Gray Fullbuster. An agent of Fairy Tail Agency. Thought Fairy Tail Agency specializes in undercover jobs, detections and stealth and security, the agency was created with the sole purpose of protecting their city from the organization, political trivias and private individuals that threaten the peace of Magnolia. They were the ones responsible for weeding their governent and the community council corrupt leaders with sufficient and valid informations from their higher ups. And Gray was one of the elites who excel in every field. They can go undercover and do their jobs in silence, their targets never really knowing what hit them. They were considered the bastion of Magnolia's safety.

Gray was part of the infamous 'DemonIced' duo, the other his former partner Mirajane Strauss, currently on desk work due to her pregnancy. Mira was his blood relative, his cousin, and when both their parents were assasinated the night of Mira's tenth birthday, when Gray saw her and her two younger siblings cry, he vowed that he will protect them with his life. She was family, so are her siblings. So maybe that's why he can't really say no to her.

"Damn,"

#

"Via Lockheart? Is that my name?"

"Obviousy, so don't mess up," the man in front of him sharply said, pointing a gun at her. "Use it wisely, my dear Lieutenant."

She held the gun by the top of the barrel, the muzzle pointed towards her, and she realized that it was unloaded. "Bulletless," she coldly said.

The man let got of the grip and laughed. "The discretion is yours, Lieutenant. You will be the one to decide if it will need a blood taking." The man then turned to his heels and walked away, the shadows of the dark and damp alleyway erasing any evidence of the existence of the man.

She saluted at his retreating form, poker faced. "Juvia will never fail."

#

The world was starting to spin much to his liking. Checking his watch, he grimaced when he saw it was already 2am. Gray looked around and saw that the club has gotten livelier and noisier as the hours passed by. _Time to go home, and prepare for the worst._ He stood up and staggered a bit until his legs gained their usual feel and he was on balance. Finding his way out, he squeezed himself between bodies grinding each other on the dance floor until he felt a hand caressing his arm.

"Hey, hotshot, come and dance with me," a sultry voice came from a skimpy clad girl, and Gray almost facepalmed himself. _Kids nowadays._

Gently removing her hand, he smiled briefly and turned his back to continue looking for a way out. He had taken a couple of steps away from the grinding bodies when he saw her.

She was swinging along with the music, her head tilting from side to side, arms raised, ruffling her hair as if she was in the act of seducing someone. Her hips sway in perfect rythm and Gray felt a lump in his throat, the dancefloor getting hotter. _Must be the alcohol,_ he thought. But as she opened her eyes and they met with his, he realized that he was far from being drunk. Even through the dark, he could see that she was beautiful.

She smiled shyly, contrast to the alluring dance she was doing, and Gray felt his feet move forward.

"Hi," Gray said, eyes not leaving her face. "I'm Gray."

"Via," the woman replied, continuing her dance and beckoning him to join her to which he complied. He positioned himself by her side and put his hands around her waist. "This good?"

The woman laughed, and for Gray, it was music, much beautiful that the banging noise for the club amplifier. She then surprised him when she moved her body so her back was facing him.

"You a regular here?" Via asked, hips swinging side by side, her hand snaking its way to touch his cheek.

"Not really, just killing time," Gray answered truthfully, closing his eyes, he leaned to her touch that sent tingles down his spine, making him even hotter that before. He could smell her scent and when he dared open his eyes, he felt all of his blood went south when he caught a glimpse of ample breast. _Damn, this woman's hot._

"You said something, Gray?" That caught his attention, and he tried to control his breathing that he realized was getting laboured. "Nah, just thinking it was getting too hot in here." He whispered in her ear.

"Where do you want to go?" asked a breathless voice, and Gray turned her to look in her eyes. _Shit._ They were hooded. Could it be..

He really don't know what was happening to him, why his body was reacting like that to her, and to say that he didn't find it exciting would be a lie. He adjusted his hold on her waist and pulled her harder and closer, almost crushing her breast to his toned chest. "Say that again," he said, his voice an octave lower that usual. "Say it again," he repeated.

" . . ?" Via replied, putting emphasis on each word, licking her lips after, her pink little tongue earning a groan from Gray, who's eyes have darken with lust. Another groan escaped his lips when Via resumed her dancing, grinding with his little boy in the process, and he have to hold her tighter to stop her movements or else he'll be forced to pull her at the back room.

" . . ?" he heard Via repeated her question, and Gray felt his restraints crumbled when he felt moist lips latched on his jaw.

"We are going down, babe." And he pulled her out of the dancefloor, as the exit way miraculously appeared in front of him.


	3. Via

It was exhilarating. Sinfully maddening.

In his twenty five years of existence, Gray could make out of his fingers the number of times he had felt that kind of excitement. That erratic heart beating, veins pumping, his chest heaving heavily as he stared down at the naked flesh lying on the bed, her body for his eyes to feast upon.

"Stop me," he breathed out huskily with a lump on his throat. Screw the rules, he wanted her now, his body clearly in attention as he felt the restrictions in his pants increase. He wanted to devour her, but he reminded himself the he wasn't Loke. No matter how much he felt that he was about to explode any minute, he will not force someone to engage in an act that she will regret in the morning. The little part of his mind that was still able to function was telling him that they were both alcohol induced, that any minute from now one of them will snap out of their little bubble, and that thinking made him groan. Does he not want to stop it?

He was having his internal debate when he felt the dangerous moist lips traveled down his throat, and his hands tighten his grip on her wrist, the other pushing her back on top of the mattress and with hooded, lusting eyes, he looked at her.

"Stop me," he said hoarsely, his breathe labored. Gray could feel his final straw of restraint slipping away, and he wanted her to be the one to decide for he no longer trust himself regarding their current situation. "Via...I...just stop me, please," he said again, his voice laced with lust, want and pain. _God, please._

The woman that was sprawled beneath him, cheeks flushed with long wavy hair that he could only make out as having a beautiful shade, smiled sultrily at him. _Damn, she's pretty much drunk_ , Gray thought. Her slender neck, the hollow between it and her collar bone begging for attention, the way her well endowed bosom heaved up and down, enticing him even more to dip his face in the valley of her breast. He unconsciously wet his lips, which didn't go unnoticed to the woman beneath him.

"You don't want to, Gray-sama," she purred, her free hand shooting up to touch his cheek, and the moment they touch, Gray felt something powerful inside him explode.

"Fuck, Via." Gray cursed, diving and crushing his lips to her in a bruising, hungry kiss, while his arm snaked her waist, pulling her tight against his bare torso, and he began grinding his hard on against her, making her moan in the kiss. He lightly bit her lower lip and the moment she opened up, his tongue invaded her cavern, massaging the roof of her mouth. Hell, he could taste her drink: liqueur, and some martini.

"Winter Chill?" He pulled from the kiss, resting his head in the crook of her neck as he try to catch his breath, his mind blown with the intensity of their kiss. It was just a kiss and Gray was sure both of them have their minds in the puddle.

"That was...amazing, Gray-sama," Via said, and Gray could hear sincerity in her voice, and he smirked. She was all praises but all they've done was kiss and suck each other's tongue. He couldn't help but imagine what would be her reaction when they finally engage themselves in the 'act'. Just thinking about it made him conscious of their current position, him on top of her soft, willing body, his raging hard on begging to have its release. Fuck, the internal battle began again. Though hard as he tried to pull his libido in check, her scent was blocking his senses that he wanted to just fuck her like there's no tomorrow and just get over it. ONS, right? Mavis, have mercy.

Another groan escaped his lips when he felt soft hands caressing his biceps, and a little while longer, Via started nipping his earlobe, and his traitorous hand went south and touch her clit. "Fuck, Via." She was wet, and he couldn't help but insert a finger, only to find out that she wasn't just wet. She was _soaked_.

"Gray-sama." She was breathless.

"I want to fuck you. Hard." He growled, hooded eyes boring holes into her. "Let me fuck you, Via."

"Then fuck Via. Hard. And if you think Via is going to break down, fuck her harder."

"Fuck!" Gray quickly pulled his finger, only to add another as he rammed them in her sex, moving his head down and taking a pert nipple that was begging for attention for ages, and he felt his self craving for more.

He was Private Gray Fullbuster. An elite agent of Fairy Tail, and one night stand isn't really his thing. He practically hated that compromise- ONS, friends with benefits, fuck buddies, named it. It all leads to attachment. But when it comes to the woman writhing beneath him, his brains seemed to have exploded. He was a man of reason, and hell, reason did he do! Unfortunately, all the reasons he could think of at that moment, when his fingers were making her cum, her sinful lips calling his name alone in that expensive suite, became unreasonable.

 _This wasn't some deep, meaning full night_ , he thought. They were just sexually frustrated. The night was all about having fun, and the alcohol was just helping them release pent up shit.

Via ran her fingers down his back and wrapped her legs around his waist as Gray lay on top of her. She could feel his erection pressing into her hard and she groaned.

"Do that again." He muttered as his fingers stopped pumping her and was now playing with her breast.

"Do what again?" Via squirmed against him and moan.

"That." Gray growled and pulled away from her. She watched as he pulled his boxers off and his hard on sprung out, powerful and confident. Gray smirked when he saw Via looked a little surprised at how thick and hard it looked like, and he couldn't stop himself from licking his lips as he enjoyed the sight. "You like?" He grinned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Via don't think Via can lie." She giggled as he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, making her straddle him. She could feel his hardness in between her legs.

"Fuck, you are so wet." Gray groaned as she rubbed herself back and forth on him

"Shh." Via leaned forward and kissed him. "No more talking, Gray-sama."

"No more talking?" His eyes narrowed.

"No more talking." Via put her finger against his lips. "Just make love to Via."

"Make love to you?" He smirked as his hands made their way to her waist and up to her breast, squeezing them together softly.

"Fuck Via." She whispered down at him as she continued her slow grind on top of him.

"Fuck you?" Gray smirked.

"Yes" Via nodded with a small smile. 'That's what you want, right, Gray-sama?"

Gray didn't answer. Instead he reached for his jacket on the nightstand and pulled a packet and ripped it open. Via watched him pull the condom out and she moved to the side so that he could slide it on. Via stared at him, then pushed his hands back to the mattress and moved forward and up, sitting down gently on him, her eyes never leaving his as Gray filled her up.

* * *

"The mole's already on the move."

"And we can't interfere, brat."

Laxus huffed in annoyance. "And why is that? It's Fairy Tail we are talking about in case your memory has already fail you, old man."

"Quiet." Makarov all but said calmly. Standing from his seat in the middle of his office, he pulled a random book from the stacks on his table and flipped the pages open until he stopped on the designated page and he pulled out an envelop with a seal that made the hair at Laxus' nape stood up.

"Fiore Bureau of Investigation?" His eyes went wide as his grandfather handed him the envelop and Makarov grimly nodded.

Laxus was one who doesn't easily get riled on or affected by such issues. He was one of the scariest when he gets angry, helping him control the _stooges_ of his agency whenever Erza was not around. His grandson never get scared easily, so it never went unnoticed to the old man when Laxus' face paled and his jaw clenched as he read the words written in red ink.

 _'For your eyes only.'_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 **eyes-only** \- official classification for documents; meant to be seen by only the person to whom it is directed. Confidential, private.


	4. Sunday, Shitday

"Rise and shine, asshole."

"Just die in the corner, will you?"

"Beside your stinking boxers? No, thanks, frosty."

"Fuck yourself, Natsu."

"I always do, popsicle, so pull your tongue out of your ass."

"You're such a bitch, flame breath."

"I aim to please."

"Get lost."

"Stop being a diva ice freak and get up."

Gray cursed under the sheet. "Exactly what part of _get lost_ did you not understand?"

Natsu felt the man getting ready for the kill. "I guess that's your cue, Mira."

"Good morning, Gray. Get up, get up," cooed his cousin.

"Can't you just give _us_ some needed privacy for shit's sake! Scram." He groaned, shot a hand and grab the clock sitting beside his nightstand and cursed under his breath when he saw a blurry 07:00 am before throwing it to the other side of his room where it made a loud crash, then with his eyes half opened, he grabbed a side pillow and slammed in onto his face to block the light streaming from his now opened window. _Fuck. Who wakes up at exactly 7am?_

No. Not him. Not when he's feeling elated and satisfied.

Gray smiled lazily as he recalled the events the other night and savored the fatigue he felt in his thighs and arms. It was a really good night and he was sure that after his 'performance' he deserved the rest and relaxation of the peaceful Sunday morning. Not that he was lazy, but, _god,_ who would want to get out of the bed when a beautiful, sexy woman is lying beside you, so willing, ready to scream your name, beckoning you to go harder and faster? He could vividly remember the way her small lips made a cute 'o' when he brushed that spot that made her see stars as he drove her into oblivion. He knew he had carried her into multiple orgasms, liking the way she had called him 'Gray-sama.' _It's like I'm like his master_. He remembered taking her on all sides of his bed, in his shower when she said she needed to wash out the impending hangover and he had followed her, his eyes never leaving her plump rear. She was breathless as he was when they emerged out of the bath an hour later full of hickeys and scratches, laughing like crazy at how they look like rabbits on heat.

 _'You are such an animal, Gray-sama,'_

 _'I never heard you complaining about it.'_

He had winked at her and she blushed like a teenager that made him hard again.

Via.

"Oh, my god! Gray!"

"What the hell?" Gray grudgingly pulled the pillow on his face and slammed it on his mattress, pushed his body up and glared around and saw his pregnant cousin's retreating form as she hurriedly stepped out of his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Yeah, go, scream your lungs out, then slammed the door, hormonal demon." Gray sarcastically yelled to Mirajane outside his room. "I'm not really trying to sleep." He raked his fingers on his hair, feeling annoyed at his loud cousin when he noticed another presence in his room. "Sundays should really be renamed as Shitday. Why are you here?"

"Mira was worried about you when I told her that I left you to get wasted last night. Thought you wouldn't be able to stand up and drag your sorry ass."

"Is ass the word of the day? You seem to like it." Gray scoffed and closed his eyed, scratching his jaw as a little tick of pain started building in his head. Fuck hangover. "It was just a couple of shots after you left, dumbass. And who said I won't be able to stand up?" He squinted his sleepy eyes when he saw Natsu sporting his signature shit eating grin paired with a thumbs up. "What?" He snarled.

"Oh, you are _standing_ alright," Natsu chuckled, shaking his head as he walked towards his messy open closet where he unceremoniously pulled a bath towel and tossed it straight into his face. "But seriously, snowflake? You should take a cold shower and tuck that boner down before Mira decided to incapacitate you. Mavis, you scarred your cousin for life."

"What the..."

Natsu's laughter echoed out of his room.

* * *

 _Was she just a dream?_

* * *

"Shut up, Natsu." Lucy said as she hit his boyfriend on the head. Natsu was having the time of his life, guffawing in laughter as he recounted Gray's morning, his topic directly sitting in front of him thinking of the many methods on how he would kill him and mutilate his body without leaving an inch of evidence.

"Was the river dried that long, buddy?" Natsu continued, a sly smile plastered on his face.

"Fuck off, lizard. It's physiology, and only stupid people haven't heard of morning wood." Gray spat as he drank his coffee that, to his relief, was prepared by Lucy. _If you only knew._

"Sure, sure," Natsu dismissed, a sneer on his face. "Luce, I want another plate of those."

"No more, Natsu. You're just crashing breakfast so be content with that." His girlfriend of two years said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Gray before sitting beside the then sulking, whining pink haired man. "You're such a kid." Lucy rolled her eyes and patted his head.

He was seated in his flat's kitchen island, a stool away from his idiot friend while Lucy made the place her kingdom, nursing his second cup. He was pretty adamant when she said that she will be borrowing the place for a while, not that his fridge wasn't well stocked. Fuck, Lyon will not let him hear the end of it and Ultear will surely tell their mother, and Ur hated empty kitchens and fridge.

 _"I'll just go make breakfast, or I'll let him pester you for the remaining hours of your life."_

 _Gray groaned and told her to wait and he will check if the coast is clear, making the blonde frown and Natsu sneer. Gray scoffed and flashed Natsu his middle finger before disappearing in his kitchen._

 _With quick strides, he was in the middle of the fully furnished, rarely used kitchen in seconds, his eyes roaming around for anything that seemed out of place. He made his way to his island, his fingertips touching the cold, black marble surface and his brow knitted. Did we do it in here? He wasn't so sure but there were flashes of images of a sexy woman sitting on one of his stools and drinking water from a tall glass. Another image wherein the woman was sitting on top of his table, blood red fingernails raking his bare chest as he stood in front of her in between her legs with her skirt hiked up and bunched in his fist flashed before him and Gray felt a shudder and his face getting warm. He squinted his eyes for a moment as if trying to ran the surface in an x-ray vision, and at one time he looked back to the hallway to check if no one was watching him before he slightly lowered his head and sniffed. Definitely. His table doesn't reek of sex._

 _"Don't forget to check the ceiling for any dangling snakes."_

 _He heard Natsu's taunting yell and immediately looked up to his ceiling fan. No dangling bra._

* * *

"His ceiling have snakes?"

Natsu shrugged and pulled her to him. "You really are cute, Luce. Give me a kiss."

Gray watched the interaction in front of him and as smirked he began to tuck in. "I really don't know how you do it, Lucy." _Just the way she did it._

"Huh? What was that?"

"I mean," Gray continued as he swallowed his first helping. "How'd you keep up with him? You're pretty smart..."

"And I'm what?"

"And you're not smarter than a first grader." Gray sneered triumphantly as Natsu's nostril flared. Payback is sweet, baby. _She was really sweet, and sweaty._

"You really want a go, snowflake?"

A bonk in the head made Natsu winced, shutting Gray's mouth from his retort. It made him smirked as the blonde started reprimanding her idiot boyfriend when said woman turned to him with slitted eyes. "He started it." _Was it me? Or her that started it?_

Lucy eyed him for a moment, and he gulped. Busted dirty thoughts.

"Now, now. Isn't it a nice Sunday morning."

Said in a sweet way, anyone would definitely nod in approval. Normal people would appreciate the comment, even add some more thoughts as to why mornings as the best. But Gray and Natsu froze, Lucy sighed and slumped in her seat as Mirajane smiled sickening sweetly at the three of them. _Oh, no. This is not good._

Silence engulfed the whole kitchen as they waited for her to continue. Gray's upper lip twitched while Natsu was sweating, and Lucy could only roll her eyes at the men. Men.

"So, Gray," Mirajane turned to him and he felt his hands shook, his fork digging hard into the innocent pancake he called breakfast.

"Y...yes,"

"She'll be arriving any hour from now." Mira smiled and started eating.

"Who?" Gray asked, confusion etched in his face, his hands regaining their control as he lightly forked his food and shove them in his mouth. Mavis, he was hungry and the headache that was building inside was not helping. He closed his eyes as he swallowed.

"Your maid."

Gray choked on his pancake and grabbed the nearest glass of water, unfortunately, Lucy's.

"Hey," Natsu tried to take it back but was too late as Gray was already downing the whole content. He sighed as the feeling of comfort and relieve engulfed him and he felt he had died. "That's a life saver. Thanks, Lucy."

"I'm good." Lucy, amusement in her eyes, grinned. "That caught you off guard, Private Fullbuster?"

"Hell, yeah." Gray laughed a little as he placed the now empty glass back on the table. He had to admit that he had manage to forget all about the impending shit called 'maid' for sometime now. "I mean, yeah, I'm excited?"

Natsu snorted, an arm draping around Lucy. "You should see yourself in the mirror, stripper."

Gray scowled. "Is it that bad?"

"That can't be bad. She's such a nice, sweet girl."

Gray's eyes zeroed in to his pregnant cousin. "Seriously, Mira?"

Mira's smile widen. "I met her at Mr. Yajima's office weeks ago. And, well, we hit the road off."

"What?!" An incredulous look marred Gray's handsome face and he had to blinked and shake his hung over head a few times. "You went and hang out with a total stranger? Are you out of your mind, Mira? I trusted you!"

"We are friends now, Gray, so stop being a drama queen. I told Mr. Yajima that you are hiring a personal maid and he was excited with the idea. "

"Oh, you can trust the pervert old man, I know." He bit back sarcastically. "And when did I decide to hire a _personal_ maid? This was all your doing, Mira."

"And she has a sweet name."

"Oh, so we're channeling Shakespeare now? And are you even listening to me? So, pray tell. That which we call a rose. By any other name would smell as sweet."

"But maybe you will make a good star crossed lover version of Romeo and Juliet." Lucy's eyes glowed and Gray winced. He could tell that their resident frustrated writer was cooking some ideas for her little not so innocent manuscript. He liked how smart and full of ideas Lucy's head was but to make him her version of the lovesick Romeo was nauseating for him.

"Sorry, Lucy. But I'm not doing Romeo and Juliet for you."

"I was thinking more of _The Private and the Personal_. It has a nice ring to it."

"Is it just like me? Or that sounds rather kinky." Natsu rolled his eyes as Lucy stifle a laugh and Gray was looking daggers at him.

"That's kinky alright. But I really thought that Via sounds sweet."

"Via?"

* * *

"You let him screw you."

He gritted his teeth as he look at his friend, sprawled on top of his bed. He shouldn't be worried. There is nothing to be worried about. He knows her capabilities. She was his best friend. He knows that she can execute the plan without fail. She was the best there is if his opinion would matter. She had been to missions and jobs, and she had come out of all of them with just a few scratches and bruises but without failure. She was strong.

But for the life of her, Mavis! Juvia Lockser doesn't drink!

Gajeel snorted as he drape a blanket at her sleeping form. He was woke up by the shrill ring of his phone, and he could only curse in annoyance. It was three minutes to five.

 _"What do you want?"_

His phone have no tone. It was always on silent mode, making it his alibi for not answering. He said that he hated the noise the device made. His colleagues once accused him that he did that to avoid meetings and gatherings and crowds and Gajeel never batted an eye when he told them that he have no business with them to keep in contact. Since that day, no one questioned him anymore about it and his phone was kept the way it was.

His phone will not ring for anyone. Only for Juvia.

 _"Get Juvia out of here."_

" _I'm on my way."_

 _Half a minute later, he found her in the park where they met years back. She was sitting on the park bench, and he could only guess that she had a shitty night. Her blue, wavy hair that she liked to keep neat and tame was sticking out on all directions. Her make up was smudge and he noticed that she kept biting her lips._

 _She only bites her lip when she's nervous._

 _He walked closer to her to make her aware of his presence and the sight that met him bothered him. She was wearing a weird red dress, and he could see that it was slightly in disarray. His eyes traveled from her dress to her face._

" _You fucking got hickeys, sprinkler."_

 _Juvia stiffened at his gruff voice. She lowered his eyes and fiddled with the hem of her dress._

" _Gajeel,"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Juvia...Juv...I...I'm not a virgin anymore."_

" _Let's get you home."_

" _Yes."_

Gajeel walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He needed to clear his mind and brush the sleepiness away. He had just got back home from an undercover mission from Hargeon and he needed his head clear when his best friend woke up. They have a lot of things to talk about. Oh, she was so screwed!

 _He kept his eyes trailed on the road. Luckily for him, it was a Sunday morning and the road was not that packed up. He hated traffic. He prefer using the subways but hearing the uneasiness in Juvia's voice when she asked him to pick her up, he knew he had no choice but to get his lift down the lane._

" _Juvia...Juv...I...I'm not a virgin anymore."_

" _Do I really need to know that?" Seriously? There is so much that he could take. "And besides, when we entered this kind of job, our body became nothing but a tool. Even if you are a freaking virgin, sooner or later you'll be not. It's just a matter of time."_

 _Juvia remained silent in her seat, and Gajeel scoffed while making a turn. "I'm surprised you've managed to keep that this long."_

" _Juvia knows that."_

" _So, what's the problem then?" He swore that he will slam his truck the very moment Juvia tells him that she was not satisfied, or the son of a bitch didn't let her finish, or that his dick was small, or that she's already pregnant. He really doesn't want to hear his best friend's sexcapade, especially her fist time as she claimed. He will slam his truck to their death._

" _Juvia slept with her target."_


End file.
